German patent DE202008005394U1 discloses a high-current printed circuit board connector, which comprises a contact socket and a base block having a plurality of pins for being soldered to a circuit board, the base block has an engaging hole, and the contact socket is inserted into the engaging hole in interference-fit and is assembled with the base block in an interference fashion.
When the contact socket is assembled with the base block, the contact socket may create a deviation that deviates from the relative vertical position relative to the base block, which in turn causes the plurality of contact pins of the base block to be more difficult to align with the soldering holes on the circuit board one-by-one, and causes he base block is difficult to mount to the circuit board.